I Will Never Kneel!
by a-citizen-of-asgard
Summary: Short Loki/OC oneshot. Carla will never kneel to Loki, no matter what he does or threatens... or will she...?


_**This is just a very short Loki/OC oneshot that I wrote during my writers block for my ongoing story IN The Land Of The Living, but for those of you who are interested in that story, don't worry, the next chapter will be up within the week. This story explores a different side to Loki than in ITLOTL.**_

* * *

I was slumped against the wall of my cell, tears staining my face. All energy had left me, and I could feel myself drifting into unconsciousness from the lack of food. As though someone had over-heard my inner turmoil, a tray of food was harshly shoved under the door to my cell. I dragged myself over, observing the meagre meal before me. Some bread, a few slices of meat and grapes, accompanied with a small glass of water. I ate and drank hurriedly, before the door creaked open and I was hauled up by two massive guards. My protests were in vain, there was no chance of me getting away from them, and of course, if I did, I'd be easily found, no doubt _he _would reward anyone willing to find me and bring me back.

We reached the end of what was a long corridor, which ended in a pair of magnificently ornate double doors. They opened as we approached, and I saw _him, _sat on his throne, in conversation with a short, stout man who stood beside him. On hearing our entrance, he waved the man away, his focus on us. I stood before him, eyes on the floor, and a guard on either side of me.

"Kneel," he commanded, "Kneel before your king."

I looked up, defiance obvious on my face. Holding my head high, my gaze fixed on him, I replied in a loud, clear voice, much stronger than I expected it would be.

"No."

His eyes narrowed and he leaned forward.

"You will kneel before me mortal, or you will suffer the consequences, the first option is less painful, I can assure you." He said, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"No!" I repeated with all the venom I could muster.

He glanced at the guards who still stood by me.

"You may leave us, she cannot go anywhere." Once they had left, he stood up from his throne and began to walk towards me. I started to back away, but tripped, falling to the floor just before I got to the wall. He grabbed the front of my shirt, lifting me up and holding me against the wall. "So," he whispered "You won't kneel before me? You do not accept me as you're ruler? Well, we can't have that can we… _Carla?_" he hissed my name, baring his teeth.

He was uncomfortably close, and I could feel tears burning in my eyes. I wanted to get away from him, this monster who had taken everything I had from me, leaving me with nothing, and now I could feel my chances of leaving here alive slowly slipping away.

"I hate you." I told him, hoping that I looked angry, not scared and feeble like I felt.

He laughed, letting go of my shirt and walking back to his 'throne'. I fell, crying out as I hit the floor, pain shooting up my back. He smirked.

"Come here." He demanded. When I made no move towards him, he sighed, "Or I could just drag you by your hair…"

Grimacing in pain, I stood and made my way over to him. Once I was stood about a foot away I stopped, and he raised his eyebrows. Glaring at him, I knelt, my hands clenched into fists at my sides.

"There" he said "Isn't that more natural? Isn't this easier?" he smiled, reclining back.

"You're a monster." I whispered, close to tears, trying not to let them overflow and give him another reason to call humans weak and pathetic. I saw what looked like hurt flash across his features, but almost as quickly as I had seen it, it disappeared, and so did he.

"That I am." He whispered; his lips at my ear. I jumped, turning to find his face frighteningly close to mine. "And never forget it…"

Without warning, he picked me up and pulled me over to a long sofa in the corner of the room. Pushing me down, he kissed away the solitary tear that slid down my cheek. Keeping his face close to mine, he trailed his fingers up and down my body, all the while whispering "You will be mine and you will kneel…" and I shuddered, because deep down, I knew I would…

* * *

**_Read and review if you liked it and if you would like me to do more of these oneshot style fics. Lots of Loki love _**


End file.
